Serium Whiteheart
|image = Current= |-|Concept A= |-|Concept B= |age = 20 |gender = Male |species = Human |blood type = A |birth date = 9/12 |height = 6'1" |weight = 190lbs |occupation = Slayer |town of origin = Carnel |epithet = "Red Wizard" |family = Whiteheart and Cora families }} Appearance Serium is 6'1", Has brown hair and eyes, light skin, and usually standard apparel seen in steampunk. His jacket is made of a special material that absorbes charicteristics of its owner, in Seriums case it smells of woodsmoke spices and iron, it will occationally steam and when he activates his destructive power it lights up with him. when he is not working his attire is standard steampunk. his back is scarred from whipping he recieved when he sopposedly "refused to carry out an order from a superior" he has a scar across his nose. It is the only scar he is proud of, he recieved it when he was a child and Ren demanded he show his courage with a deadly stunt. his shadow is "alive" and will somtimes move on its own although it cant seperate from him. Personality Serium is the charismatic Boss/Captin of the Iron Reavers and is the kind of man with whom you could stand watching armagedon and still feel like he has the situation under control. In a way he seems to a have a complex in which he beleives that no matter how dangerous the job he will never live up to what is expected of him.(he eventially grows out of this). Philisophical stance: Choatic Good He is naturaly outgoing and whould perfer to let his emotions rule his actions, but his childhood years with the Whithearts have changed his personality to one that is far more logical and reasonable. He tries treat other people with the respect and dignity that he never had as a child but when he snaps every one around him is at risk. He is also exreamly clever oftan finding overly elaberate solutions to problems even when they are not needed. Despite his dicipline he still has no tolerance for for people who flaunt there superiority especialy the rich and will oftan repond with over the top force until the percieved insult is repaid. After which he is quite resonable. Despite his outward appearence he is heavily affected by the abuse he recieved at the hands of the elder WhiteHearts and he holds most such organizations with contempt. His hate while often his greatest advantage can just as easily hold him back. Serium could best be described as a gentalman with a temper Serium Is also extreamly Hardheaded rivaled only by his father Nathan Whiteheart in stubberness. Weapons/Powers Serium is a Technomage with control over machienery and all manor of tech. However in the City of Carnel many people are technomancers and is is common practice to add as many other outlandish abilitys as possible to give yourelf an edge. Serium will eventiually be known as the nuclear man. He posesses an increadably powerful destructive ability that has so far defied classification. Nuclear: among the WhiteHearts it is common for children to be linked with a spirit to gain its powers, as a child Serium was exposed to a burning chaos spirit (havoc) however it did not appear to work after that no sprit would approach him and he appeared to be "hated" in fact the spirt had granted him its power but the spirt had been corrupted by radiation and other pollutents and become nuclear. Serium eventially unlocks the abilty to use these powers at will like any other spirit user. he slowly builds up "heat" in combat as it increases he gains access to more and more abilitys. Equipment: Serium uses a large quantity of equipment in his travels most notably a device made from old world tech that lets him alter his gravitational orientation and walk on walls. he also posseses a set of standard issue technomancer static guntlents that have been outfitted with a heat ray powered by havoc, his tech scarbs, small machines filled with machine spirits that automatically fix his verious tech. Combat style: Shadow Boxer - born from the acual shadow boxing ability in Red soul serium does not acually posses shadow powers (in canon) but he can mimic them with Havoc- this ability allows his to project multiple "versions of himself" that stand with him he can generate up to 5 of them at one these shadows allow him to attack more times move more quickly and avoid being hit. They can only use as much physical force as he can generate so Serium has taken to enhancing his abilitys with various tech as to generate super human shadows. The shadow forms have many uses namey that they are simply force given form they can be used to repeatedly assault and object that would otherwise cause great harm to a human such as a foe who is extreamly hot. He is a reasonably good alchemist and mechanist Shuurajou In Shuurajou, Serium has the following abilities: Shadow Boxer - this ability allows his to project multiple "versions of himself" that stand with him he can generate up to 5 of them at one these shadows allow him to attach more times move more quickly and avoid being hit. In addition to that, he has basic gravity powers, allowing him to walk of walls, etc. I need you to write this part. He cannot have every power ever for Shuurajou. --Araigen (talk) 14:03, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Special Attacks Light it up - initial trigger ability Blast Burn - An overwhelming explosive ability that turns an enemy's power against them at the time Blast Burn was used. Going critcal: Serium detonates leting out a nuclear explosion around himself, though it doesnot affect him everything else suffers from the blast Heat ray: your basic heat ray, Serium powers it with his own nuclear energy as a way to burn of excess power. Thats my moon: Serium changes the gravitational properties of an object usually a large one and causes it to home in on its new source of gravity. Moon Walk -Serium changes his "point of gravity" to another surface and treats that surface as the ground. 0 g dog - disregarding gravity completely for extended jumps or surviving falls Moon walk (orbit) Serium chooses a large object and creates an orbit around it then proceeds to orbit that object like the moon around the earth. 0 gravity zone - create a massive area-of-effect field that lowers or removes gravity for everything and everyone in the effected zone. Molten fists - Serium's fists erupt with power decimating whatever the touch. Ruin Ray - a move that resembles the WhiteHeart Light techniques this move creates a ray of destructive light Red Soul - The unltimate form for a spirit user it can only be acheived after the user has truly bonded with their spirt and made their power their own Serium summons a shadowy avitar of destruction that mimics his movments. Weaknesses When Serium goes critcal he becomes a threat to everything and everyone around him, if he doesnt let off steam fast enough he will cause a nuclear explosion. His hatred of his family has over the years turned into a sort of minor hatred for society as a whole and it somtimes makes him lose touch with reality. (Ie he has to try really hard to be a people person) He may be extreamly slow to act as he likes to make absolutely sure his foes deserve to beaten before he starts fighting, but after that it is extreamly hard to stop him. Relationships Ren Chairantsa: Bondmate Daniel Goldeneye: Best friend. History His parents are Paladin Nathan Whiteheart and Shaman Sara Cora. When he is 6 he meets Ren while her family is on "tour" loooking for new talent. The two end up striking an odd friendship and often "adventuring" with each other. When Serium turned ten he was pitted against the cave of wonders to see is he could absorb the powers of a spirit. Inside the cave he was was indeed called but by a truly unusaual spirt one lived dead within the cave inside a dormant atomic bomb. He was gifted the spirits power but true to the spiruts odd nature no knowlage of how to use it and he ended up destrying part of the cave that plus thus no proof he had met a spirt at all led to his being "asked to leave". The last happened 1 year later on one of his adventures he and Ren stumbled apon a lesser demon casuing Ren berserk and destroy it. The Whitehearts beleived he had dishonored their guests buy putting them in danger, it fact however it proved that Serium could be Rens partner as she hdent so much as scratched him in the fray. The WhiteHearts banished Serium later that day and he eventially made his way to Carnel were he was discovered to have the skills of a technomancer and continued to learn this are for the next 10 years moving up the ranks in his guild. The story starts with Serium and Dan trying to make a name for themselves and he meets Ren once again. Quotes Trivia Serium's power list is an overwhelming amount due to the creators need to add a sheer amount of powers. These powers would be chosen in game as upgrades, so not all powers would be given. Serium's name is close to the element Cerium which can be dangerous. Serium appears in the crossover game Shuurajou alongside other Red Soul characters and the world itself. External Links Category:Whiteheart Category:Blast Wizard